Display cases, especially for muffins and cakes and other baked goods, usually are made of cardboard which can be unfolded to form a box configuration to form a display case. These are not particularly attractive and they are not sturdy and are disposed of when the contents have been sold. Examples of display cases of this type are U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,247, Grennan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,206, Davidson, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,953, Igou.